


风雪来客

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 啊哈，你信吗，大半夜找旧坑的文档然后翻出了这篇两年前的老物看着还挺带劲，就放上来了其实这篇的原型是姐妹的崽与我的儿现在当然屁关系都没有啦hhhhh儿子变成了更为放荡的人设了





	风雪来客

埃尼斯又一次拒绝了一位姑娘向他的求爱。

居民们都不懂这位年轻英俊的精灵医师为何屡屡拒绝漂亮女孩们对他的示好甚至表白，他总是挂着一副温和的微笑，礼貌的告诉那些爱慕他的人们，他已经有喜欢的人了。  
说是这样说的，但是这位医师的身边却从来没有什么与他亲密接触的人，不少人都以为这是医师的为了避免麻烦所想的一个借口，少女们的心依然牵挂在他的身上，却不知埃尼斯所说的一切全都是真的，他真的有一位喜欢了很久的人。

暴风雪降临的夜晚，即使是再不矜持的女孩也没有那般大的胆量蹲守在医师家附近，而埃尼斯则静静的坐在屋内处理着制作药水所需要的素材，他在等待着，等待一位他期待了许久的客人。  
敲门声响起，埃尼斯收拾了一下素材，起身前去开门。  
他那日思夜想的人就站在门外，纯黑色的斗篷上沾了一层纯白的雪，而在那雪与单薄的衣装下又掩盖着他这一路行走而来污垢与疲惫。埃尼斯将来者迎进屋内，而那个人却忽然靠近过来，捧着埃尼斯的脸，对着他的唇来了一次热烈的深吻。  
埃尼斯扯下他那沾了雪水的风帽，斗篷下的身影完全不是村子里的女孩们所想象的能征服埃尼斯医师的温柔美人，以身材而言那毫无疑问是一个男人，若要说其特别之处的话，还是一个男性猫魅。  
他来这里的路上一定喝了酒，埃尼斯想，难怪他刚才突然就吻上来了，就是为了这么一点坏心思。他将男人轻轻推开，对他说：  
“尼西，你需要先去洗个澡，接下来我们再继续。”

炉上有早就炖煮好的热汤，埃尼斯一边准备着面包与汤一边听着从浴室那传来的水声，不免有些恍惚，如果有一天，这样的时刻能变成他每日的日常的话，那将是多么美好的事情。  
然而这并不可能，他知道尼西不会愿意的。  
埃尼斯和尼西的相识可谓是命中注定的孽缘，二人从刚认识那会儿开始就是埃尼斯一直在包容着尼西，这位男精灵白魔法师总是那么的好脾气，谁都没见过他发过火，他总是用优雅得体的笑礼貌的将他人隔离在外，直到他遇上了尼西，一个脾气并不好的猫魅忍者。  
尼西永远不似埃尼斯总是一副彬彬有礼的样子，他相貌也说不上十分出众甚至赏心悦目那种，他不信任所有人，哪怕此时此刻，埃尼斯清楚地知道，尼西的内心从未相信过他。  
从前他们是一同冒险的伙伴时，他出于礼貌从未打探过有关尼西的过去，到了现在他想要去了解的时候却比之前更不好去询问，恋爱所带来的忐忑之心令他不敢去冒犯尼西的逆鳞，影响他的判断。他害怕这段关系的改变，尼西不会再度造访他的小屋，两人特殊的亲密关系也会到此为止，尼西是不会让自己寂寞的那种人，如果是别的人抚摸尼西的身体，亲吻他的嘴唇，带领他一同攀上高峰的话......  
埃尼斯将会彻底疯狂，目前的关系对他而言不上不下，却是最好的。他在自欺欺人，靠这种方式，把尼西当成自己的所有物，只要是在他身边就足够了。  
从他爱上尼西的那一刻起，他就明白他和尼西是完全相反的个体，他们永远不会有相同的梦想。尼西对于他而言，将有无限的吸引力，他会想将他锁在身边，不舍得让他离开自己的视线一分一秒，但是尼西不是那么容易妥协的人，他不会静静的待在一个人的身边。  
埃尼斯渴望与相爱的人组成家庭，尼西渴望着自由与冒险。

尼西穿着埃尼斯为他准备好的衬衫与裤子，大大咧咧的往埃尼斯身边一坐，把面包撕成一块块的扔进汤里，却不急着吃，他似笑非笑的看着埃尼斯，好像在在看着一场好戏一样。  
埃尼斯是不能沾酒的体质，并不是说他不能碰到酒什么的，只是喝了酒的埃尼斯会失去一些理智又或者说是自控力。尼西知道这一点，因此他才特地在进门的时候给埃尼斯来了一个深吻，他的坏心思可不止埃尼斯想得那么简单，尼西就是想看到埃尼斯失控的样子，但是他这个人说到底也是不喜欢玩脱的，因此无论是给自己喝的酒以及吻到埃尼斯时他会受到的影响他都计算得清清楚楚，现在就看埃尼斯肯不肯配合了。  
“你确定不再吃点东西？”  
埃尼斯看着碗中已经吸了不少汤汁的面包，心中多少觉得有一些浪费。  
“不用，我来的之前已经吃了些东西了，现在感觉还不错。”  
尼西这么说着，手却已经递到了埃尼斯面前。  
“您不准备邀请我休息一晚吗，埃尼斯先生。”  
“那是自然，只不过今晚，你自己惹得火，你自己灭。”


End file.
